Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 8,472,534 entitled “Telecommunication Signaling Using Non-Linear Functions” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,861,327 entitled “Methods and Systems for Communicating”, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, introduced spiral-based signal modulation. Spiral-based signal modulation may base signal modulation on complex spirals, rather than the traditional complex circles used by standard signal modulation techniques such as Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) and Phase-Shift Keying (PSK).
Multiplexing refers to the combination of multiple digital data streams or sub-channels into a single signal for communication over a shared channel. In the context of wireless communication, multiplexing provides a means to share an expensive resource, spectrum. Additionally, breaking a channel into sub-channels may facilitate resistance to channel impairments such as fading.
Any multiplexing technique requires a method for the multiplexer (MUX) in the transmitter to combine sub-channels into a single signal, and for the demultiplexer (DMX) in the receiver to reverse the process to obtain the original data streams.
Existing well-known and widely-deployed multiplexing methods include Code-Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and Time-Division Multiplexing (TDM). However, in all cases, these underlying sub-channel signal modulation techniques are based on sinusoidals. The overall framework is that sub-channel sinusoidal modulations are combined into a higher-level sinusoidal modulation in the common channel.